Not the usual mission
by NikkieSheepie
Summary: As usual things didn't go quite right for the Phoenix team, but they didn't expect it to end up as weird as this... M rating to be safe as both shows have a fair amount of violence.


It's been a very, very long time since I've written anything so please do review and review honestly. I've never written for MacGyver and I've done very few crossover stories ever so please excuse any oddities you may come across.  
This mostly started out as a MacGyver fic (somewhere towards the end of season 2 maybe?) before I figured I could chuck some Winchester fun in there and see where it takes us.  
The writing bunny is currently strong but I'm afraid that might not last past this story, but like I said before, please review and review honestly. I'd appreciate constructive criticism but please no burns just for the sake of it. - This is an un-beta'd story so all mistakes are my own. Also I'm from the UK and so US slang/lingo might be a little lost on me so apologies for that in advance.  
As always, nothing but this particular storyline belongs to me.

**Somewhere in Minnesota  
Things went sideways… again…**

"Jack, I think I've found him." Called Riley, glancing up from her handheld super computer for a brief second. "There was a whole load of people in this room here," she explained, pointing out a room on the map she's currently got displayed showing a selection of different coloured blobs moving around the building, "most of the heat sources have now left, leaving what looks like one person behind."

"How sure are you Ri?" Asked Jack, his tone not at all accusatory.

Riley shrugged, "Honestly, not very. I can tell you it looks like a single person and that they're not moving. I can't tell you who it is or what state they're in."

"It's the best we've got. It's your call Jack." Came the voice of Matilda Webber through their ear pieces. Riley had mirrored her rig's screen to the Phoenix war room and their director could hear every word said by her agents.

Jack considered for a moment, his eyes scanning the map on Riley's rig. "I think we've got to take the risk. They're spreading out around the building, two guarding the corridor, the rest look like they're heading towards any potential entrance points."

"What about the roof?" asked Bozer, his eyes darting around their surroundings, not paying any attention to the tech. "There's some tree's pretty close to the building over there."

"Good thinking Boze," Riley pulled up a static blue print of the of the building. "Emergency exit to the roof. You've just found us our way in."

"What about a way out?" Came Matty's voice once again.

Jack cocked his gun with a smirk. "Depends on Mac but there's always the option to shoot our way out."

15 minutes later Jack, Riley and Bozer were creeping their way down the emergency exit ladder into the main building. "Where to Ri?" Asked Jack, weapon drawn and covering the only door to the small room containing the ladder to the roof.

"Two floors down, still just the one heat source in the room and doesn't look like they've moved." Her voice portrayed a little of the worry she felt inside. If that was Mac in that room there was something very wrong, normally he was the master of escaping the inescapable, he certainly wouldn't be simply sitting and waiting for his rescue.

"Guys, there are one more heat sources headed towards the building, I don't think theses are invited guest but they're certainly not Phoenix." Matty's voice interrupted any plan making. "Looks like they're planning to enter via a basement window."

"Do you think they're here for Mac as well?" Asked Bozer, voicing the question on everyone's mind.

Jack shook his head gently, "Who knows, we just need to make sure we get to our boy first." After a quick nod from Riley to indicate the immediate area was clear Jack made his way out of the small room and started sweeping through the building.

According to the heat sensors, most of the guns were going to be on the ground level, leaving very little resistance between them and the heat source they assumed was Macgyver. The trio set off at a fast pace, dropping the two floors down to their target within a few minutes. They paused on Jack's command at the entrance to the long corridor their target room was on.

"Should be third on the left." Said Riley, answering Jack's silent question immediately. "Still very little movement, from whoever is in there." She added, still not sure if this was a good thing or not.

"Looks like our two unknown friends have started causing a commotion downstairs." Added Matty. "If there was ever going to be a good time…." She left her sentence hanging as she watched the trio of heat sources sprint down the corridor towards the two guards left outside the room. She watched the two bodies drop, their heat signatures gradually dimming as the life left their bodies. Two people entered the room while a third stood guard at the door, ready for any further attack.

"Mac!" Came Riley's shout. "Mac, wake up, talk to me."

Matty let out a small sigh of relief. They had found the blond agent but that was only half of the current mission, they still had to get him out and it sounded like Macgyver wasn't in much of a state to help his team mates.

Jack looked back over his shoulder just long enough to ask about the kid. "How's he looking Boze?"

"Pretty banged up Jack." He replied, taking a knife to the cable ties holding his best friend's wrists and ankles to the metal chair, catching him as he began to topple forwards towards the floor.

"Boze?" croaked the blond agent, feeling arms holding him gently and calling his name.

"Yeah man, it's me and Jack and Ri. What happened?" He asked, pushing Mac back into the chair gently.

"As much as I would love to know Mac's explanation for his current situation you've got bigger problems heading your way. Either the two uninvited guests have called in back up, or Mac's new friends have. You need to get out of there now!" Commanded Matty down the comms line, leaving no room for argument.

Riley quickly checked her rig for the best route out, scowling at the screen for longer than normal. "These aren't normal heat signatures…" she said, trying to work out how best to describe them. "She watched for a few moments while Bozer manoeuvred Mac out of the chair and began half carrying him towards Jack. "I have never seen anything like this before. This is way past normal." She slung an arm around Mac's back to help support him while continuing to stare at her screen.

"Talk to me Ri. What's going on?" Asked Jack urgently, scanning left and right as they began to head back the way they came.

"They're everywhere…." She stared in disbelief as she was the nearly expired heat source of one of the bodies Jack had dropped on their way in suddenly begin to move once more. "I don't even know how to describe this Jack."

"Take a left now!" Shouted Matty through their ear pieces, sending her team scrambling into the closest room. She scanned the same pictures Riley was watching, looking for an explanation to the madness happening around her agents. Dead bodies seemingly coming back to life, heat sources moving in direction they shouldn't be moving in, and her three agents stuck in the middle.

She watched as the two bodies Jack had dropped ran past her agents, Riley and Boxer obviously supporting Mac's mostly limp frame as Jack guarded the door, hovering protectively between his team and the threats all around them.

Gun shots echoed through the corridor and Matty watched as Riley and Bozer's heat sources instinctively backed Mac as far away from the door as possible and placed themselves protectively in front of him.

Jack placed his finger to his lips as he edged very slightly out of the room they had taken shelter in, looking back the way they had come. Two well-built men were moving slowly down the corridor, guns raised, ready to fire. They checked each room systematically, stopping as they reached Mac's cell.

"Someone beat us here." Said the taller of the two men.

"Question is, who is the someone?" asked the other.

Jack ducked back into the room as they moved closer towards them. The scanned, the room, there was nowhere to hide. They'd have to make a stand as they were. His eyes flicked over to Mac, almost unconscious on the floor while Riley hovered protectively over him. He has only a few seconds to make a decision, and that decision was handing over his spare weapon. "Boze." He said simply as he handed the pistol over, his intentions clear.

Jack turned back to the door as one of the two men swung in, gun raised. "Hand's where I can see them!" he barked, drawing his companion into the room.

Jack countered, his gun raised in return. "Not a chance amigo. You lower yours and I'll lower mine." Bozer stood a few feet behind Jack, blocking Riley and Mac as best as he could, his gun lowered slightly towards the ground.

"Not how this is going to work buddy." Said the second of the two men.

"Playtime is over, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Either way you're going to let the kid go."

Jack lowered his gun slightly, uncertainty creeping into his mind. "What do you want with him? Who are you?"

The taller man mostly lowered his weapon, the trust in his companion obvious. He looked around Jack and Bozer to where Riley crouched protectively over Mac. "Stephen Jackson?" He asked gently, obviously addressing the semi-conscious man on the floor.

Riley looked between Bozer and Jack, confusion plastered across her face. Jack's face however hardened and he raised his gun quickly once more. "Who's asking?" He repeated.

"Or is it Marius Kingsley you're going by at the moment?" continued the man, apparently oblivious to Jack's threat.

Jack went to take a step towards the man but stopped quickly as the man's companion took a step towards him.

Riley stood, placing herself between the imposing man and the man who might as well be her brother for all they had gone through together. "You better start answering some questions and give us good reason not to end you. If you have anything, and I mean anything to do with why he's in the state he is I promise you our boss can make your life a living hell."

Bozer and Jack stared in awe as their 5 foot tall hacker squared up to the 6 foot something man before her.

"As fun as this has been guys, you need to clear out of there and fast. You've got a whole bunch of company headed your way." Matty said through the earpieces of the Phoenix team.

The man Riley had squared up to lowered his weapon entirely and held out his hand. "Sam Winchesters, that's my brother Dean."

"Great, now that we're all acquainted, we need to move out. Bad news is headed our way."


End file.
